Sasuke's Oath
by Darkjayfire
Summary: Sasuke is serious about his ambitions, But when a strange mysterious girl named Izumi Tatsu joins the village, Sasuke's life might be changed forever. He learns that there is more to his life than revenge. Will he still be the dark and brooding member of the Uchiha clan? Or will Izumi ease Sasuke's cold heart…. (I do not own Naruto storyline) UNDER EDITING
1. Izumi Tatsu

Hey readers! Thank you soooo much for taking your time to read this fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it and i really would appreciate it if you left a comment. Please, criticism is most welcome! This is the first time i have ever posted a fanfic just to let you know. Please, if i have any errors in my work or a part could be better written, just pm me or write it in the comments. Thanks for your support. I love you guys and stay awesome.

EDITED

"Alright class! Who can tell me the stance to perform Henge?" The gruff voice of the class's teacher, Iruka sensei, rang throughout the classroom. Sasuke sat at the back of the class, his pale lips touching his clasped hands, his elbows pressed against the course wooden desk. His dull grey eyes gazed at his sensei, dark thoughts running through his mind. He'd rather be training with Class A officials but the village's law wouldn't permit it. He scowled softly, his raven hair rippling gently as a draft swept through the class. He shut his dull eyes, awaiting for someone to volunteer. He'd show this class what he was made up of, but he felt they didn't deserve to witness him in action. Only those of worthy hearts should see his full potential. 

As he listened to the nervous mumbles of his fellow classmates, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He snarled and shot his eyes open and his intense glare fell upon the pink haired girl who sat next to him. Sakura. She was smiling goofily at him, twirling her hair with her slender pale fingers, trying to flirt with him. Sasuke only intensified his glare and frowned heavily at her before returning his gaze to Iruka, ignoring her huff of defeat.

Iruka's voice rang out in small classroom again, "Well? No one wants to show me the stance they learnt yesterday?" The students in sunlit classroom shifted on their seats uneasily, ashamed to admit they didn't practice the jitsu. Iruka's scarred face displayed disappointment and just as he was about to give the class a verbal beating, a knock on the door was heard.

Iruka paused, mouth agape for a few moments. He shut it and scratched his nape and gazed at the door, saying, "Ah... Enter!" The door slid open and one of the village's beloved Jounin entered bowing politely to Iruka and to the students. Iruka did the same and said, "Greetings. What brings you here? ... Did Naruto get in trouble again?" Naruto, who sat next to Sakura flung up from his seat and yelled, his whiskered face displaying an angered pout, "Oi! I didn't do anything this time!"

"Naruto! Shut your mouth! I will give you a-" Iruka was interrupted by the Jounin tapping his shoulder.

Iruka looked at him as he asked for permission to speak. Iruka blushed with slight embarrassment and gave him permission. The Jounin turned to the class and gave a warm smile, glad to see so many ninja in training. "Hello Students. I know is sudden... but today a new students will be joining you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not pleased one bit. He mumbled under his breath, "Great... someone else who'll stand in my way." He glared at the Jounin, wondering what sort of power he possessed. Typical Sasuke. Always looking for someone he could challenge to prove his worth. He wanted to get out of this class. He already knew all of these jitsu and techniques. He was just wasting time here. Wasting precious time to accomplish his ambitions...  
The jounin continued as the curious mumbles died down, "This new student came from a distant clan from the the islands of Mizu no Kuni, otherwise known as the Land of Water. Their ways are much different from our own so please pardon any disrespectful actions. They will be done unintentionally."

Sasuke's brow twitched slightly. This new student was from the Land of water... This was interesting. "Maybe..." Sasuke thought, "This student won't be such a hindrance..."

The jounin paused in his introduction and looked outside the classroom and called to someone, "Hey! You can come in and introduce yourself." Sasuke heard shuffling in the hall then a body appeared in the classroom, clothed in a long black cloak. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Secretive maybe?"

The jounin smiled warmly at the cloaked student and turned towards the class, "This is Izumi Tatsu! Welcome to the class... now if you will excuse me, I have some duties to attend to. Thank you Iruka." With that, the jounin left the classroom. Iruka sighed and looked at the cloaked being and said gently, "Well… Izumi Tatsu is it? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The black figure nodded and a pair of small pale hand appeared and removed the hood off cloak. Suddenly, a serious pale face appeared.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide; a girl. His dull grey eyes sparked slightly as he eyed her fiery red eyes, odd pale skin and hazel hair, curious to know her power. Sakura, who was sitting next to Sasuke, saw his change in attitude and she huffed, obviously jealous. Sakura looked away and thought angrily, "More competition...!" Naruto leaned on his desk, examining Izumi with a smirk plastered on his face,"Maybe she'll have some Ramen with me sometime..." Sasuke sighed at Naruto and eyed Izumi suspiciously. She let off a strange aura… a powerful one.

"I wonder what skills the Land of Water dwellers possess…" he thought, curiously. No one could she much of her figure for the cloak disguised all. Iruka nodded at Izumi, telling her to say something. Izumi nodded at the sensei and turned to look at the class. She bowed and said quietly, "Thank you for admitting me to your village. You can call me Tatsu... and I look forward to learning with you."

Sasuke's intense gazed was fixed on Izumi, wishing he could challenge her right here right now. But if he did, he might risk damaging his prefect impression. He didn't want anything to stop him from excelling. So he kept still, his clasped hands hiding a faint smirk that appeared on his lips. As he studied her, He began understand why she was so deathly pale. The Land of Water had the worst weather. It had blizzards for most of the year, hardly anything green grew there and some of the settlements there didn't have decent clothing. Life in the land of water must have been tough. Sasuke guess she was travelling through snow to get here and she was still wearing her cloak to shield against the blizzards.

Iruka nodded at Izumi and began to teach the class again. Sasuke listened halfheartedly at Iruka, bored to the bone at this repeated lesson. All throughout the class, he stared at Izumi, watching any small movement she made. One would say that he was obsessed. He would call it 'the strong intention to learn by observation.' Soon, Iruka finished teaching his lesson and told the class to show him what they have learnt.

The students lined up in front of the sensei, except Izumi. Iruka saw her divided attention and sighed, "Tatsu!" She looked at the sensei and nodded. Iruka looked at her gently, knowing she was new to their ways, and said, " Hey! In my class, you have to assemble with all the other students, okay? We don't do individual teaching here." Izumi's eyes opened wide and she got up from her seat and to the front line, her fiery red eyes held a steady gaze. Then she bowed to the sensei quietly saying, "Sorry… sensei." Iruka nodded and told the class to continue with their henge exercise.

Sasuke watched her steady gaze. He liked that about her. They both held that stoic stare, the stare that every predator had. It was the stare that any man should fear.

Iruka interrupted Sasuke's thoughts as he yelled, "Sasuke, your up."

Sasuke grunted and stood in front of the class. He placed his hands into the seal and spread his legs apart to the perfect distance. His form was perfect. He yelled, "HENGE!" The air about him began to stir and he was surrounded a gust of smoke. Once the smoke dispersed, he was in the form of a large dire wolf, his raven colored fur rippling as the winds bounced off his muscular body. Iruka nodded, thoroughly pleased, and Naruto went next. He transformed into a very muscular man and started to show off his well built body. Sakura's face went red and yelled, "NARUTO! NO!" Sasuke groaned and covered his visuals at naruto with his hand. Sasuke then glanced at Izumi to see what reaction she had and he was shocked to find her not affected at all. She kept that stoic stare, her pupils not blinking once.

Naruto sighed, upset that Izumi hadn't seen what he called a 'flirt'. Sakura transformed into a cat and Iruka approved. Izumi was next in line. Iruka decided to challenge the skill of the Land of Water and said, "Tatsu, I challenge you to transform into me! This shall be half your mark since you missed most of the year's tests." Izumi's eyes flashed at his challenged and she nodded. She took her stance.

Sasuke was thoroughly impressed.

Her form was beautiful.

Her slim, pale legs that were spaced out into a sturdy and strong stance and a strong circle of wind surrounded her, causing her cloak to be blown off of her. She wore a black boat neck sweater with a blue under shirt, black short pants that stopped half way down her thighs and she wore the traditional ninja foot wear. She bared scars on her arms, too numerous to count. On her right shoulder held a brand that had burned her skin severely. The skin surrounding the symbolized brand was red and black and still seemed as though it was burning. Sasuke's eyes flashed. It was painfully recent. What had this Tribal girl gotten herself into...?

The class gasped, shocked at how she perfected Iruka's look. Iruka smiled and approved, obviously happy to have yet another acing student in his class. Then, he clasped his hands and yelled, "Alright, lets have a break. be back in class by two!" the class departed to go outside and eat their snacks. Some stayed behind in class to lounge about. Sasuke stayed in his seat, rested his head on his hands and began to think, Naruto was munching down some of his favorite ramen, Izumi was sitting at her desk looking out the window again and Sakura was looking at her furiously. Izumi had picked her cloak and rested it on her desk, her expression showing she was conscious about her scars. She suddenly stood and held her cloak, her fierce red eyes gazing at the door of the class. As she walked, Sasuke got another chance to examine her.

She looked… professional. Sasuke's heart began to beat a little faster but then it nearly stopped when he saw the strange mark on her. On Izumi's arm had a blue glowing symbol of a dragon. Sasuke wondered if that was the source of her power. 

Sakura got up from her seat and marched all the way to Izumi and slammed her hands on the door saying, "What's up with that weird mark on your arm huh?" She spoke loudly, deliberately wanting to humiliate Izumi. Izumi's eyes opened wide and she gasped and covered the symbol with her arm. She looked away, with a scared expression on her face. Sasuke eyed her Why did she hide it and why was she afraid….?

Sakura growled, "Don't think just because you're from the land of water your better than all of us. You're just a lowly transfer." As she verbally abused her, Izumi just gazed dully at Sakura, having calmed down as she concealed her mark on her severely scarred shoulder. Deciding she wasn't going to listen to her yapping anymore, Izumi shot her right hand up and slammed it beside Sakura's own. She didn't hit her hand but the strike to the wall was hard enough to send vibrations to scare her. Sakura flinched and glared Izumi, snapping, "What, you want to fight Tribe Girl?" Izumi's eyes narrowed and her stoic expression became fierce. She parted her lips as if to speak but no sound was heard escaping her lips.

Sakura smirked in victory... or what she thought was victory. What Izumi did next made Sasuke's eyes widen.

Izumi removed her hand from the wall and took a few step back. Her eyes pierced Sakura's own and she grunted softly, mumbling to herself. She then charged forward, her feet pounding against the wooden floor. Sakura flinched and removed her hand that blocked Izumi's path and jumped back. Izumi then stopped at the door and smirked at Sakura, having won a battle without harming her.  
Sasuke's lips drew back into an impressed smirk and chuckled lowly.

A clever one... 

This sad excuse for a village may just benefit with this new recruit. 

But why did she leave the Land of Water? 

And why on earth was she scarred so deeply? 

"These thoughts ran through sasuke's mind as he watched the girl leave the classroom. But he quickly terminated these thoughts with a hiss. "Stop thinking about this Girl... She can't help you with your ambition..." 

He then resumed his dark thoughts, pushing the thought of Izumi's captivating stare and unique features of out his mind...


	2. Stealth and Mystery

**Hey readers! Here is the new chapter you have been waiting for! ^u^**

**Special thanks to Safia- for the support I needed for the next chapter!**

**I also want to thank all who favorite my story! I LOVE YOU ALL ****J**

**This chapter is for you wonderful people!**

**A/N: I do not own naruto**

After the short break, Iruka called the students back in. Everyone rushed in, excited to learn a new skill. Sasuke, already at his seat, waited for the lesson to begin. He saw Izumi enter the classroom, with no expression. He hoped that she didn't see him blush. Soon, everyone was settled in the classroom and Iruka began his lesson, "This afternoon, I decided I am going to teach you stealth! This skill is very important to the survival of any ninja."

Sasuke listened intently; this was a topic he never covered before. Soon, Iruka sensei explained the topic and then he clasped his hands together with a wide smile, "Alright class! We are going to practice stealth outside in the woods! Follow me!" Sasuke smiles his stern smile; he loved practicing his skills. Iruka walked out the classroom and everyone followed him outside.

Sasuke kept in the back of the line, Sakura just in front of him, Naruto pacing happily beside Sakura and Izumi in the dead back. Sasuke was surprised to see her there because no one ever went in the back. Anyone who dared to walk next Sasuke, were intimidated by Sasuke's glare. He didn't send her away, mostly because she wasn't doing anything annoying.

She walked quietly behind Sasuke without her cloak on, clutching her arm. _She must have left her cloak in class… smart move._ Sasuke took a quick glance and as soon as he laid eyes on her, she looked up immediately. Sasuke pretended he wasn't looked at her and looked behind her. Izumi followed his gaze and saw a flock of birds fly over them. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled. Sasuke looked at her with wonder as she sighted the large flock slowly disappear into a large white cloud.

_She must really like birds…. or flying._ As Sasuke continued to watch her, he suddenly bumped into someone in front of him. He growled when he saw that Sakura had pushed him. "Hey! What's wrong with you can't you see I'm walking here?!" he yelled, irritably. Sakura's face turned red and she replied with an embarrassed smile on her face, "H-hey, you bumped into me! You weren't looking where you were going." Sasuke huffed and continued walking. _That was a change in attitude… just now she was yelling at Izumi for no reason…_

Eventually, the class arrived at the woods and Iruka sensei explained the activity they were going to do, "Okay class! You see that wall? From here all the way to that wall are our stealth grounds! You have to run stealthy through the trees all the way to the wall without disturbing a leaf. I will be marking you on your stance, stamina and technique!" Sakura looked confused and raised her and said, "Um… Sensei… if we all are going to be running in the woods at the same time, how will you grade us individually?" Iruka smiled and said, "Good question! And here is your answer!"

Iruka took his stance and yelled, "BODY REPLICATION!" Smoke appeared around him and ten copies of him appeared. The class gasped with surprise and was determined to get a good grade. Iruka pointed to the old wall and yelled, "Ok! Run to the wall! I'll meet you there and tell you your grade after I have assets you!" Then he disappeared.

Naruto ran up to Izumi and said with a wide smile, "Good luck!" Izumi smiled that sad smile and replied quietly, "You too… Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled wide and scratched behind his head, "I'll see you after class?" Izumi tilted her head sideways and smiled slightly, "Sure… why not." Sasuke didn't know why but he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes open wide;_ no…. am I jealous? _ Naruto laughed and took his position, preparing himself for a large jump. Sasuke was suddenly very determined to beat Naruto in this stealth test.

He took his jumping position and prepared to jump. Sakura and Izumi did the same. Sasuke then jumped high into the air landing in a grove of trees. He then saw the old wall and glided through the trees, not making a single sound. Voices in his head began to scream at him, "Come on Sasuke! Ace this test! You must become the strongest Ninja to avenge your clan!" The voices screamed at him, making his head hurt. Suddenly, he saw Izumi glide past him, her gaze fixed on the wall. She moved so confidently as though she had ran through trees all her life.

Sasuke was amazed by her technique; he footing was perfect every time, her running posture was excellent; her spine not to forward and not to bent. She glided quickly away from him, soon out of sight. Sasuke mimicked her technique and found he was more comfortable. _Wow… this… this is amazing!_ He flew through the trees like a bird and soon, he arrived at the wall. He jumped on it and skidded down. Iruka was there, waiting for him. He nodded at him with smile, "Good work Sasuke, you have proven your skills once again." Sasuke nodded and Iruka's copy vaporized.

He looked around for Izumi and saw her on top the wall, kneeling by Iruka sensei. He was telling her mark and when was finished, he vaporized. She sighed and looked past the wall. Her eyes widened and a look of nostalgia appeared in her eyes. Sasuke was curious about what was over the wall so he jumped on the wall and ran up to the top. He landed and when he looked, he saw the other part of the woods and after far away was the ocean.

He looked at the blue sea and wondered_, why was she missing the ocean?_ He glanced at her; she didn't notice him. He was relieved but also disappointed that she didn't acknowledge his presence. She stretched out her hand and faced it towards the ocean. Her sad eyes wavering a little. Suddenly, she turned and faced Sasuke. Her red eyes pierced his dull grey ones and his heart thumped. Then, she looked away, her gaze sad.

Then she jumped off the wall and skidded to the ground. He looked back to the ocean, wincing at her action then jumped down to join her, only to realize that everyone was gathering there. He landed next to Izumi and saw her sad gaze was looking down. He wondered if he had offended her in some way. Then he caught himself and thought angrily,_ What are you doing? You have never cared about anything! Why is it that now you actually care if you had done something to hurt someone?_

Sakura had just finished her stealth test and landed next to Izumi. She pretended that she had landed and her and tried to push her to the ground to get to Sasuke but ended up pushing her into Sasuke. Izumi gasped and tripped over Sasuke's foot. She would have fallen face down if Sasuke hadn't caught her before she could fall. Sasuke looked at Sakura angrily and grunted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

This event caused a commotion and Iruka came to see what was happening. He saw Sasuke holding Izumi in his arms and yelled, "What the heck is going on here?" Sasuke was about to retort but Izumi cut him off, "I fell sensei…. I was being careless and clumsy and tripped over his foot. He caught me before I could fall. It's my fault… I'm sorry." Sasuke looked at her with surprise and Iruka huffed. "Alright… Just be more aware next time!" he walked away and headed to the front of the crowd. Sasuke was in a bit of shock.

He said quietly, "Why…. Wha?" Sasuke let go of her and looked at her intently. Izumi ignored Sasuke and glared furiously at Sakura and walked away to a quiet area of the gathering. Sasuke got really mad and growled at Sakura. She giggled and said, "What? It was her fault that she didn't rat me out!" Sasuke barked, "Well it was your job to tell the truth!" He then looked away and said bluntly, "Anyway whatever… Like I care what you do…"

He then listened to Iruka as he began his speech. He told them that everyone did a good job. He then said how lessons were over and everyone could go home. He disappeared and everyone quickly departed to go home except Sasuke. He sighed and looked around. There, he saw Izumi, sitting under a tree, looking at the sky. He wondered why she wasn't going home. He walked up to her and eyed her. She looked at him gave him a confused look.

He quickly asked why she wasn't going home. She smiled sadly and looked down and spoke, "I don't want to go just yet…. I want to relax a bit." Sasuke nodded awkwardly walked to the academy. That was where his quarters where located. He lived in the school since he had no family. He wondered if she had no home to. He chuckled to himself, "she sure is mysterious." Before he was out of earshot, he heard Iruka appear in front of Izumi and was talking to her about something. Sasuke sighed and sprinted home, wondering about this new girl Izumi.

**SOOOOOOOOOO?**

**What do you think?**

**I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!**

**And yesh! It was a quick update ^_^**

**I love you all !**

**Stay awesome!**


	3. Izumi's Warm Welcome

**Hey Sasuke lovers! Sorry about the late update : P My school work was keeping me back. Thanks so much for remaining faithful to my fanfiction. I love you guys!**

**Special thanks to Bella-swan11 for her review and**

**The Lone Wolf Inside Me for all those great encouraging PMs.**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let you read the chapter. ENJOY!**

Sasuke was in his room, sitting on his window, his legs dangling outside, eating a bowl of noodles. As he looks at the view, he lets his mind go completely blank; showing an opening. He quietly ate his noodles, enjoying the calm atmosphere. Suddenly, out in the distance, he sees Izumi walking with Iruka sensei towards his direction. _Was she coming to the school?_ He eyes her suspiciously and continues to eats his noodles.

He could see their lips moving but cannot make out what they are saying. He narrowed his eyes and waited to come closer. Soon, when they were in ear shot, Sasuke could hear their conversation, "Izumi-chan…. Are you felling okay?" Iruka said with concern, "You look a bit… well home sick."

Izumi looked up at him and smiled lightly, "I'm fine…"

"Don't worry, the dorms here are very comfy. You'll feel straight at home," he replied cheerfully.

Izumi nodded and looked up at the building. She seemed to be amazed by the height of it. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. _She was going to stay here in school… near where I am living…_

Iruka and Izumi entered the building and vanished from Sasuke's sight. He sighed and continued eating his noodles._ Hopefully, she won't be next to my quarters._ Suddenly, he heard a door open and footsteps. Then he heard Iruka's warm voice, "This is your room! I hope you like it! Dinner will be served at seven sharp in the dining hall. See you then…. Oh… and welcome to Konohagakure, The Hidden Leaf Village!"

Sasuke could hear Izumi's dorm door slide shut and footsteps fading away. Sasuke asighed; _I can't believe I'm doing this but…_ He got up from his window, held his bowl of noodles to his chest and opened his dorm door and entered the hallway. He walked to his left and faced Izumi's dorm door. He presses his ear to Izumi's door and listened.

He could hear her footsteps all around the room; he could tell that she was sorting it out. Soon, her footsteps stopped and he heard a mattress flop. He guessed she sat down on the bed. Suddenly, he heard a sniff. _Was she crying?_ He was tempted to open the door and see what was going on but then caught himself,_ what are you doing?! You don't care about anything! Stop caring about what's wrong with Izumi Tatsu!_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the hallway. Sasuke stealthily ran back inside his room and back by his window as if nothing happened. He strained is ears to hear who was walking through the hallway.

Suddenly, he heard a body fall and a familiar voice saying, "Dammit…" Sasuke frowned; it was Naruto. _No doubt about it… Naruto was coming to flirt with Izumi-chan… why that little bastard! _He heard a door swing open and a familiar, quiet voice gasp. Sasuke flung off his window and pressed his eye through a tiny hole in the wall to see in Izumi's room. He could barely make out what was happening.

Naruto smiled wistfully and said to Izumi who was sitting on her bed, hiding her face in a pillow, "Hey Izumi-chan! I'm Naruto from before. Remember? I just came here to introduce myself to you properly." He struck out his hand for her to shake it and said, "Nice to meet you! Although… didn't you say we'd meet together after class?" Izumi brought her face from the pillow, her face showed no sign of crying.

She smiled slightly and said quietly, "Hi…Naruto-kun." She stretched out her hand and shook his hand gently. Then she got up from her bed and to her door, "Listen… this is a really bad time. I was just sorting out my room when you came. If it's ok with you, you can come back another time. I'm a little bit busy. I'm sorry I couldn't live up to my word…" Naruto smiled brightly and shrugged playfully, "its okay! I understand… I'll meet up with you at dinner right? Oh and if you need any directions around the village, my room is on the other side of the hall! Just knock okay?" Izumi nodded and Naruto left her room, waving goodbye. Sasuke heard the door shut and Naruto skip away, happily.

Sasuke growled quietly, "That bastard! He should have just left her alone… I wanted to-" Sasuke paused and wined at what he was saying,_ Dammit Sasuke! Quiet being jealous!_

He shuffled to the window and sat down; straining his ears to hear what was going on in Izumi's room. He heard Izumi flop on the bed and the crumpling sound of paper. He wondered what she was looking at._ A map perhaps? Or maybe a letter…_ He suddenly heard a muffled growl. Sasuke's eyes open wide and thought maybe a beast was in her room.

He jumped up and readied his hand by his kunai pocket. He was about to run out his room but then he heard her quiet voice say, "Uhn…. Hungry at a time like this?" Sasuke sighed and smiled slightly at the silly mistake he made. He heard her get up and place the paper down and open a set of curtains… probably by her window? He was right. He leaned out his window and saw a pair of pale legs swing out from the window next to his.

Then his heart beat fast; he saw Izumi. She was sitting at the ledge of her window, staring at the sky again, with that same hopeless expression. That expression made his heart ache. She hadn't noticed him and that gave him enough time to scan her; She had pale skin, wavy medium length dark hazel hair, fiery red eyes and a never ending sad expression. She still had on her dark green battle clothes but she had taken off her had gloves.

_Why is she always sad?_ Suddenly, a strong wind came through the village, causing her hazel hair to whip in her face. She stretched out her hand to feel the breeze, her gaze fixed on the ocean's horizon and her mouth slightly opened. Sasuke couldn't help but think that she was pretty. She wasn't strikingly beautiful and she didn't seem to try and make herself look pretty, like how all the other girls did. He liked that about her. Izumi continued to stare at the horizon, her stomach growling loudly. She gripped her stomach.

Sasuke looked down and left his window. He then grabbed something from his cupboard and entered the hall. He took a deep breath._ I'm only going to do this once…_ He rapped his knuckles on her door and exhaled; she said enter.

He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting by her window, her hair moving in the wind, her blazing eyes fixed on him with a confused look. He looked around the room quickly and walked in. His heart rate quickened and his face felt hot. _Dang it! _ She didn't seem to notice his red face and she tilted her head.

Sasuke stretched out his hand and showed a cup of freshly made ramen. Her eyes grew wide and she gripped her stomach again. He quickly explained, "I heard you were hungry… M-My room is right next to yours you see." Izumi nodded and eyed the noodles. Sasuke shoved them in her hands and looked away saying, "Now don't go getting the wrong idea…" He heard her take out a pair of chopsticks and began eating the ramen noodles. He glanced at her; she didn't seem sad, her face was neutral.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he watched her eat. Izumi suddenly stopped gobbling down the noodles and looked at Sasuke, "Thanks… um… you can sit down if you like." Sasuke refused and Izumi chuckled slightly, "It's the least I can do. Don't go getting the wrong idea." Sasuke laughed sarcastically and sat next her by the window. Her face turned back outside, this time, she was looking at the people of the village.

Sasuke followed her gaze and saw a group of children, at least ages of six or ten, playing a game of 'Hokage battles'. She watched them, with nostalgia in her eyes. He couldn't disagree with that face, he too missed the days in the Uchiha clan when he could relax and do nothing. Then his face turned grave and he looked, remembering that tragic day. _I'll kill you Itachi… if it means I'll have to waste my life training…_

Suddenly, Izumi's eyes strayed from the children and she turned to face Sasuke, her eyes warmily look at him. She held out her hands and showed him her empty bowl. "Thank you. I was very hungry. That journey was…" she trailed off but smiled. Sasuke took the bowl from her hands and said, "Yeah whatever… I had bought a few packs of ramen and I had a few that were about to go bad so it was better to give it away than to throw it away…" Izumi smiled lightly and brushed the hair out of her face.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide and looked away saying, "Uhn… Welcome to Konohagakure…" Izumi smiled and said quietly, "Thank you…" Sasuke looked back at her and she stared into his dull grey eyes intently. Her face showed no sadness and she leaned a little closer to him, her eyes piercing his, "Who are you?" Sasuke's heart beat faster._ No one… ever looked at me like that… and… no one ever spoke to me with a neutral tone…_ Sasuke calmed down and said, "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke. Survivor of the Uchiha clan…"

Izumi's expression sadden but she smiled slightly, "I'm Izumi Tatsu. I…" her voice wavered but she continued, "I'm from the hidden ice village…" Sasuke heard of the ice village; in that ninja settlement, the ninja were trained one of the most deadly moves and jitsu. He noticed she didn't tell him her clan. _What the heck is she hiding… and why? _

Sasuke folded his arms and looked outside, "Tatsu huh…" Izumi looked away, the sad gaze returning to her eyes. Sasuke's throat tightened and he found he had a little trouble breathing. That gaze bothered him… He suddenly slapped himself across the face. Izumi jumped and said, "Are you okay?" Sasuke, his eyes fixed in a glare, nodded quickly and said, "Yea… I'm fine. Sorry, I have to go now… bye" I

zumi nodded and looked outside, her gaze sadder than usual. Sasuke got off the window and rushed to his room. He landed on his bed and thought angrily,_ SASUKE! Snap out of it! You are on a mission to kill Itachi! Not to spend time with a girl and waste your life! Remember your drive! Remember what happened to your clan! _Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration. _WHY DOES IZUMI MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY?! _

He suddenly felt… guilty. The way Izumi looked at him when he said he had to go… made him feel… guilty. _Something is terribly wrong with Tatsu… She lets off a powerful aura and seemed to be sad all the time… like she had her childhood taken away from her…_ Sasuke quickly pushed the thought away and told himself that he didn't care but the truth was he cared… a lot. He sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed, "Maybe I'll know more at dinner… about the girl Izumi Tatsu…" He swallowed, "Maybe… she is just like me…"

**Hey guys. Again, sorry for the late update. I was having a hard time in school. Thank you soo much for waiting on me! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Stay Awesome!**


	4. A Dream of a Memory

**Izumi POV**

_ Imagine... You are on the brink of death. You can feel your own soul rising from your body. Your head feels light... like a balloon filled with helium. _

_Imagine...You can see your entire family, your friends and everything that you have ever loved... burning in blood red flames. You can hear their screams echo in the distance... you can smell their blood... it waters the dry, dead ground._

_You can't breathe, smoke fills your lungs. Your vision is fading, your senses are becoming blurred. In the fog of your eyes, you can see a pair of blood red eyes, staring coldly down at you, a bloodstained smirk across it's pitch black face._

_You wonder... you wonder if this is it... if this is how you will go down... dying from an impossible battle. You hear the chuckle emitting from the shadows, saying, "You've failed..." Imagine... in that dying state... all you feel is regret._

_All your mistakes and bad decisions fill your dazed mind, making you go insane with guilt... And there in the ashes... a man walks up to you, his pale face warm and full of concern. He stretches out his hand... scarred and wounded, dripping in blood... You grab it... He lifts you off the ground and holds you close his bloodied chest... whispering in a hoarse voice,_

_"It's okay... I've got you..." You feel as though there is still hope... as you tremble in his wounded arms... the dimming world around you didn't seem so dark anymore... You muster all your strength just to wipe the blood from his face and mutter, "A-Arigatou..."_

_You feel your life fading away... That small flame in your chest slowly dying down... it's only a matter of time until it's outed... but you still cling onto him.. your only light in your dark world..._

**_"Izumi...? Izumi...? Hey!"_**

She shot up from her bed, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped down her face and her fiery red eyes quivered. Her chested heaved up and down and she looked up, only to see Naruto, a confused look on his face. She gasped and stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" He chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "Well... um... It's dinner. I didn't see you down at the mess hall so i thought you were still in your room so i came up to see what was up!"

She nodded and processed what he was saying, her mind still scrambled from her dream. She rubbed her head and muttered, "Ah... I see. Thanks... I'll be down in a moment." Naruto nodded, smiling widely and he headed out the room, calling from behind him, "See you there!" He shut the door and his footsteps faded through the hall. Izumi shuddered and closed her blood shot eyes, muttering, "When will these dreams end...?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she began to sob, her hazel hair falling in front of her face. She muttered in between sobs, "I don't need reminders...! I don't need them...!" She trembled, the flame in her red eyes seemed to fade out. Tears slowly began to soak her tunic, her throat and chest began to burn as she tried to silence her crying. She stuttered, "I'm... I'm so sorry!" She gasped and shuddered, her face becoming sticky with tears and sweat.

_I'll never forget that day... The day I murdered my own people..._

**Hmm... Tried to change the perspective on things. If this chapter came out as confusing, don't worry about it. I'll be editing it soon. I hoped this gave you some insight on what Izumi's all about. I also hoped this made you thirst for more! ^^ Can't wait to write the next chapter. **

**Stay Awesome Bros**


	5. Author's Note!

First off i want to apologize for being so FRICKEN INACTIVE OMF it's been maybe years? Months? IDEFK

I want to say that im back and i've gotten so much better at planning story lines and I'm going to start back Sasuke's Oath. I am going to do some editing so a re read would be advised. I want to thank you for all the support I've had while i was still around and i hope I'll continue to please your tastes. So hang onto your horses because Sasuke and Izumi are coming back!

I love you all!

-Jay


End file.
